


【R18/雷金】天作之合

by hongchen



Category: all金 雷金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongchen/pseuds/hongchen
Summary: 注:有触手，射尿，尿道，骚话等情节。





	【R18/雷金】天作之合

公交车上很是颠簸。金坐在最后一排左边的靠窗位置，随着车子的摇晃有些昏昏欲睡。

外头乌云密布遮住皎月很是昏暗，公车内的照明灯滋啦一声让那暧昧不清的白光在这安静到有些诡异的车厢内啪的一下亮起。

车上人很多、很满。在这个所有种族和平生存的ABO世界里，各种奇形异状的种族相聚一堂也算是这个政策下的产物，很是新奇。

而金自己，就是一只龙族。

可他不仅仅是大量人类种族构成的世界中的特殊种群，还是自己本族龙群中的异类。

——历史上的龙族无一例外分化的性别都是Alpha，可他却在分化那天成为了龙族史无前例的Omega。

虽然没被当成什么龙族耻辱，但还是被当作被排斥的对象——毕竟一堆A中的O，总要避嫌的。所以，金实在受不了了，偷偷从家里跑了出来，随便坐上了一辆公交决定终点站在哪就在那下。

反正近十几年来不知为何，第二性别比突然失调，分化的Alahp与Omega可所谓是急剧减少，给出的数据都呈显出1:1:100（A:O:B）这样一个十分不平衡数值了，难不成坐坐公交还能碰上Alpha吗？金是这么天真的想的，但事实好像并不是如此。

或许这一车人刚好有一百人吧。这其中的O是他，坐在他身边正熟睡的黑发男人就是那百中之一的A。

在公交车又颠过一个坡后，这身旁若有若无的Alpha信息素突然猛烈地冲击入金的腔内。紧接着，他感到肩上一重，偏头就见一个脑袋搭在了自己的肩上——是那个坐在他旁边酣睡的Alpha的头。

虽然他生活的环境周围都是Alpha，可这个男人的信息素实在太过奇妙，有些香甜又有些让他上瘾。是他从来没有闻到过很是特殊的味道，令他腰有些发软的味道。

金僵直了身子，不敢轻举妄动怕打扰到男人的好梦，又忍不住偷偷斜眼去瞄他。

男人这张俊颜实在太具有侵略性，可他又睡得是那么安静酣甜。他羽睫像把鹅绒扇又长又浓密，微启的唇瓣里是要人命的红舌尖，顺畅的胸锁乳突肌下是白衬衫敞开的领口，领口下又是若隐若现的锁骨。套着黑西裤修长的腿上搭着他骨节分明的手，甲瓣上不知是天生还是涂抹了黑指甲油，在光亮下反着光折合成一个十分性感的模样。

金呼吸一重，慌忙移开视线。脸上的绯红迅速窜至尖尖的耳尖，他艰涩地吞了口唾沫，将手撑在膝盖上拼命控制着自己的眼睛不要往那边撇。

不知道是不是因为Alpha信息素的缘故，他一瞬间有些口干舌燥。

这个男人真是看不得啊！太致命了一点吧！

可就在金拼命想调整好呼吸的时候，他却突然感觉到脖颈后的腺体被什么炙热湿润的东西在轻轻舔舐。

一种难以言说的刺激感传入金的百骸，他不仅仰起头想要加深这种感觉，却没有想到这样反而让那东西离开了腺体。

空调风吹入衣领，后颈一阵湿凉，金捂着腺体瞪眼望去。

那个男人不知何时睁开了那双魅惑人心的紫眸，正直勾勾地看着金。他舔了舔上唇，像是回味着什么味道。

“你，你，你干，干什么？！”身边Alpha的信息素开始变得具有侵略性了起来，让金只能捂着腺体低喘着气，抬眼瞪那个对他笑得一脸邪气的Alpha。

“看看我遇见了什么？一只龙族的Omega？”男人看向因为腺体被攻击刺激到脸颊露出片片龙鳞，头上显现出龙角，正用水雾雾的蓝眸瞪着他的龙族小鬼，露出了一个玩味的笑容。随后，他伸出手，打了个响指。

啪的一声。金瞪大了眼睛，只见男人腰侧伸展出一对黑色翅膀掀起他的衬衣露出精湛的腰肢，尖尖的角从额头突出，一双绀紫色的眼瞳流光一闪，周围的一切仿佛停止了时间的流动！

“记住我的名字，雷狮。是只分化成ALpha的魅魔，”男人笑着凑近了金，将炽热的呼吸打在金的脸上，“不打抑制剂就出门的Omega，当然要好好的惩罚一下。”

话音刚落，金的座位就延伸出无数像触手一样尖尖的东西，圈起他的手举过头顶将他从座位上拉起带到了雷狮的面前。

“放心，这些都是我的一部分，它们也会好好疼爱你的。”雷狮很是体贴地解释道。

“你，你放开我！你，你在不放开我！我就要吹了！”金很是惊恐的望向那个一言不合，二话不说就要对做些什么的Alpha，想要吐出自己的龙息，将这个登徒子吹飞。

可他撅起嘴吹了好一会儿，却什么都没发生。

“呵呵，这么迫不及待？”雷狮捏着金的下巴，当着他的面伸出红舌舔了舔他亲自送出来的唇瓣，随后灵活的探入了金的唇齿间，撬开他的贝齿缠住他的舌头深吻起来。

“唔！唔！”金的双手被那开始分泌什么粘液的触手绑得紧紧的，不知何时连双腿上都缠上了那些淫物将它大大地打开。这说是那个魅魔的一部分，可究竟是哪部分金实在不是很想知道。他摇着头，想要拒绝面前的男人这想把他吸入骨髓一般的深吻，却又被周身围绕住的Alpha信息素不断刺激无所遮挡的腺体，感受到一种难以言说的美妙。

不自觉的想要抓住这份美妙的金，迟疑了会开始小心翼翼的回应。他们舌齿纠缠的部分发出了很是淫秽的渍渍声，金的眼神也越发越迷离了起来。

随着深吻的不断加深，金手、腿上的触手缓缓划入他的衣襟内，在裸露的部位上留下一道道水痕。它们从内部一点点解开金的衣裤，将少年美好的躯体暴露在空气之中。

终于，当金身上寸丝不挂，被热吻吻到分不清东南西北的时候，雷狮结束了这漫长的亲吻，还从金舌齿中退出来时很是恶劣地咬出了他的舌头，让他们相交融的津液顺着金的嘴角流下，很是色情。

当然，没有什么比呈现在眼前的景象更让人血脉喷张了。少年裸露的白皙无一处赘肉的肌肤被黑色的触手圈缠着，湿滑粘稠的液体在路途留有痕迹，还有那未经人采摘粉色的乳首，与已经半勃起的两根玉茎...金已经怔怔失神了，不知道自己的舌头留在了外面，伸着它还在急促地喘气。

“龙性本淫，身为Omega，就连一个吻也抵不住吗？”雷狮环住少年的腰肢，指尖在他的腰窝上一圈圈的打转。似感觉到他身上的触手蠢蠢欲动，雷狮抬眼用眼神制止了它们。

男人有些冰凉的手指让金有些清醒了过来，他意识到目前被剥光了状况，又听到了雷狮的话，窘迫到不知道还说什么。

“我...我没有...我不是...”

听他怎么说，雷狮顺着他的背脊攀上他的脑袋，让他低头看他半勃起的肉茎，靠在金的耳朵旁含笑对他道:“哦？那这是什么？这才只是略微对你的腺体做些刺激而已，嗯？承认吧，你就是个该挨顿肏的小骚货。”

从为听过这般淫词浪语的金唰的一下从脸红到了颈根，他支支吾吾地反驳道:“我，我不是！”

雷狮的手又移到了金顺着脖颈往下，摸上了他的臀瓣一轻一重的揉捏了起来，不知为何金的两根肉茎在被触碰到的一瞬，又往上抬了抬，从马眼中冒出透明的液体。

头低着金只感到自己被男人摸了屁股，自己的那两根东西就不争气的翘起，只能把头靠在男人的胸膛上垂得更低，说不出话来。

可他又实在想看极了，这番场景是他从未接触过，最好奇的一部分。他眯眼又睁眼，被这羞耻的想法，弄得不能自已。

或许真像雷狮说的，自己可能真的天生淫荡吧。金眼角泛起了泪，自暴自弃地想道。

可他又听见雷狮低笑了声，用那暗哑性感的声音道:“龙性本淫，魅魔惑人。一个是全种族A中的O，一个是全种族O中的A，你说...”

“我们是不是天作之合？”

金抬起头，跌入男人垂下显得有些柔和的眼眸中。他不知道自己是不是被这魅魔Alpha的美色给诱惑到了，竟对这个把他弄成这样的登徒子生气不起来。

金见雷狮的手慢慢握住自己那两根肉茎上下套弄，只是被触碰到肉茎就已经在抖个不停，分泌出大量的液体。而金也被这从没有过的快感刺激住了大脑，忍不住发出一声黏腻的喘息。

他听见在他耳边呼气的雷狮呼吸一重，尖耳朵就被咬住，更多的快感从大脑反射入百骸，金扬起脖颈，想去蹭雷狮的脑袋，抑制不住的喘息出声。

“啊...雷，雷狮...”他下意识叫出男人的名字，得到的是一个布满血丝很是凶狠的眼神。

雷狮真觉得自己可能真的招惹到了什么妖精，这种纯情带着色情的反应根本没有人把持得住。他偏过头，让金蹭上了自己的脖颈。

“说你是个小骚货还不承认，嗯？爽起来了就不管是谁了是吧？”雷狮让触手代替了他双手的位置，一听命令，那些东西就很打了鸡血一样疯狂延伸，分出无数根缠住了金的肉茎，一边套弄着一边饥渴地吸收着他分泌出来的津液。而他空出了一双手环住金让他靠在自己肩颈处，让金最脆弱的腺体完全暴露在他的视野下。

不管现在他的下腹如何欲火焚身，自己那根巨物如何想跳出来直接肏入一定很是柔软温热的腔道，他首先要做的自然是临时标记的事。

不管是金的初精，还是临时标记，还是开发他身体或是被肏入那最深的生殖腔永久标记...这些全都只能是他雷狮，不管哪一项！

“我，我没有...”

就在雷狮要咬向金的腺体的时候，他听见他那已经爽得有些失神整个人搭在他身上的小龙族，抬起那亮晶晶湿漉漉的蓝眸，望着他说道:“我知道，是你，是雷狮在...在让我这么舒服...的...嗯啊...”

金有些语无伦次，他感觉自己达到了一个极点，即将被那快感的潮水淹没，他那两根肉茎好像要出来什么了，可那里除了尿尿以外还能出来什么吗？

该死！雷狮暗骂了一声，狠狠地咬向了金的后颈，往这具一碰就骚浪的身体里疯狂注射入自己的信息素。

金只感觉自己很是敏感部位之一被人咬住，无穷无尽的快乐涌入身体里，脑袋一片空白不知道自己再说什么:“啊！雷，雷狮！有什么，要出来了！要尿出来了！嗯啊！！”

随着触手套弄的速度加快，金尖叫了一声，白浊的液体从肉茎中射出，打在了雷狮的衬衣上。金身体微微抽搐了一下，被临时标记与射精的双重快感让他几乎要翻起了白眼。

雷狮松开金的后颈，嗅到了金身上满是自己信息素的味道，很是满意吻了吻金无力垂在他肩上的脑袋。

金急促地喘息着，还未缓过神来。

雷狮让触手松开了金的手，让金半个身子都搭在了自己身上。

“小骚货，爽了？那你是不是该反过来服务一下，一直强忍住的我？”

金垂下来的手被雷狮握住，往他西裤中间那凸起巨大又炙热的东西覆去。金被烫得打了个激灵，看向男人似暗潮汹涌摄人心魄的紫眸。

他咕咚咽了口口唾沫，觉得应该要礼尚往来。虽他早早听说Alpha天赋异禀，可没想到隔着裤子都能感受到那东西的可怖。

雷狮好似就是只是让他感受一下，让金摸了摸就放开了。

可还未等金吐出口气，撑着他的触手一下把他的视野拉下，给了他短促的失重感。金睁开眼，雷狮裤裆那处就这么对准在了他的面前。

金听见雷狮用一种极其做作装出来的委屈对他说道:“你看，我不管不顾自己都要让你先爽，你是不是要用上面这个小嘴报答一下？嗯？”

金想摇摇头，觉得这个交易本就是强买强卖。可他确实又被爽到了，一时间左右为难。

可就在他为难没多久，那本让他射完一次就攀在他腿侧的触手又动了，它伸出尖尖的端往那疲软的肉茎龟头的马眼里浅浅地插入了一点。可就是这一点，就让敏感得不行的金感受到了尿道被入侵的奇异的感觉...阴茎又再一次抬头。

那根触手慢慢地，慢慢地深入到了里面，金体验到了一瞬的疼，随后就是有一种未体验过的快乐...他平缓了的呼吸又一次被打乱，他听见雷狮用蛊惑着的声音对他说道:“你用嘴帮我，我也会让你很舒服的，这不亏对吗？”

说着那根触手抽了出来，又猛地插入了金的尿道。

“唔啊！”这种感觉有点像交媾，又有点像在模拟着射精，总之金就感受到令他需要仰脖才能抵挡住的快感。他妥协般得朝雷狮点了点头，觉得反正已经够荒诞的了，不如就更荒诞一点也无所谓了。

雷狮笑了，他推着金的脑袋，凑近了那胯下之物，对他道:“用牙齿拉下拉链，对，乖孩子。”

金先是嗅了嗅那里的味道，入鼻的并不是什么奇奇怪怪的味道，而是一种已经很熟悉的、他刚刚被染上的这只魅魔的信息素的味道。他用牙齿叼住拉链，鼻口难免地挨着那炙热的东西滑下。

不等雷狮有下一步的指示，金无师自通地伸出舌尖舔舐了下还被一层布料包裹住的巨物。

雷狮倒吸了一口气，这种半近半离的感觉实在挠的人心痒痒，他的声线被情欲覆盖，对金指示道:“这个也用嘴叼下去，乖。”

金听话的拉下最后一层遮住巨物的布料，一瞬一根布满青筋又长又狰狞的肉棒啪地一下打在了金的脸上，看清楚那东西全貌的金浮现不可思地表情。

听说，魅魔都是肏起来淫荡又风骚的种族，所以成了Alpha就会变得雄风骇人吗？！

可都到了这一步，叫雷狮放过金是不可能的。他推住金的头，让金的唇瓣挨着他的龟头:“乖，含住它，吸一吸，别用牙齿。”

金觉得雷狮真像是拿出所有的耐心再哄他帮自己口交了，他想了想，伸出舌尖舔了舔那硕大的龟头马眼处分泌出来的津液。

那并不是与那香甜的信息素同样的味道，反而是一种咸腥的感觉。金迟疑了会，瞥了一眼雷狮，还是张开了小嘴，含住了龟头。

龟头被炙热的甬道包裹住，雷狮闷哼一声，感受到那根他品尝过得甜腻的小舌似无处安放的不停到处舔舐着，牙尖也很是乖巧的收起来，若有若无的触碰着边缘，舒爽地他长呼出口气。

金含着龟头抬眼又望了一下雷狮，见他露出舒服的表情，松开嘴伸出舌头沿着马眼舔到根部，用手托住下面两颗卵蛋轻轻用牙齿咬了下，又便学着触手上下套弄自己的肉茎一样，含住雷狮的龟头浅浅吞吐起来，还不断用舌尖逗弄马眼，来来回回舔舐着，伺候的得心应手。

“嘶！”雷狮舒爽地皱起眉，他抓起金的头发，想看清楚金布满情欲的小脸吞咽自己肉棒的香艳场景，一边又说着骚话，“这是和谁学的？怕不是早被人肏熟了，然后被我捡到了，是不是啊？小淫龙？”

不等金回话，雷狮就推耸着金的脑袋用他那湿热的腔道包裹住更多裸露出的部分，胯也开始轻浮度得朝前耸动。坏笑地看着瞪着他说不出话金的模样，更是被爽到。

而停在金尿道里几乎要消失存在感的触手，又似苏醒了过来，开始跟金着吞吐肉棒律动开始抽插起了他的尿道。

被这一刺激，金又爽的不能自已了，含着雷狮肉棒呜呜地呻吟不出调，只能任由雷狮抓着他的头发一浅一深的抽插。

雷狮和金是爽地快快乐乐了，但托着金的触手却没那根插在金尿道的触手那般待遇，便悄悄伸出一根想要往金那秘密之处碰去。

雷狮正是爽到途中，看着那纯情至极的小鬼红着脸自己舒爽着又再为自己口交，差点没把持住射了出来。

可，这怎么行呢？毕竟他已经决定了，一定要插入这个小骚货最深的那一处，狠狠地射给他。那里的生殖腔一定会饥渴得把自己的精液全部吸收，让这个小淫龙受孕然后生下自己的种。

想罢，雷狮斜睨了眼正要朝金后穴移去触手，被主体抓包的触手就这么僵在了原地。雷狮将肉棒从金嘴里抽出，让触手把抬高他，拉着两条白花花的腿摆成了M型。

口中的东西是出去了，但尿道里的抽插还在继续。金没管自己被摆成了什么模样，只觉得自己可能又要射出点什么东西了。他朝带给他这些快感的人黏腻的叫着。

“雷，雷狮...啊！啊！好，好奇怪！这，这里被插得好奇怪！嗯嗯！”

雷狮低笑了声，看着触手托着金将那不为人知的地方呈现在他面前。正如他想得那样，金的小穴粉粉嫩嫩，又因为快感而不自觉的收缩，分泌出淫水显得又亮晶晶的。他走近金，咬住金头上的龙角，一只手往那柔软极了的小穴探去。

一个指头刚插进里面，那里面温热狭窄的肉壁立刻攀附了上来，要往更深处带。

金第一次被人咬住龙角，不知道那处也是不该碰的地方，虽不比被射入信息素要来得强烈，却也给刺激地瞪大了眼。紧接着又感觉到后穴有什么异物插了进来，让他感受到更深处一阵瘙痒，想要那东西插得更深一点。

“角，不，不要咬角！啊啊啊！又要尿了！雷狮！雷狮！”金眼角泛泪，红着眼眶伸出舌头学着雷狮之前要吻他那样，去索要正咬着他角的男人。

雷狮将这实在淫秽极了的表情收入眼底，眼神一暗，低下头含着金的舌头推入他的口腔狠狠地吸吮了起来。而底下那只手也猛地一下全部没入那已经湿哒哒的小穴里，响起淫荡的噗呲水声，雷狮的指腹摸平内壁的褶皱，用尖尖的指甲去扣弄。

这下真是爽翻了天。金翻着白眼，张着嘴任由雷狮叼着他的舌头模拟交媾抽插，终于在雷狮的指尖深深插入后，连尖叫的力气都没有，被触手一个深插射出了自己的第二发。

雷狮松开金的舌头，不给他缓冲的机会低下脑袋，含住了那微凸的乳头，用牙尖轻咬。插进小穴的手指又加入了第二根，第三根，都是毫无压力的被吃入里头，内壁迅速吸附过来往深处带。

“只是手指插进去就能射，你看看你多淫荡？是不是我的肉棒插进去，你就会直接尿出来？”

金他还未从射精的余韵中缓过神来，耳边就听到雷狮的骚话，胸前被他咬的又疼又爽，不由挺直了腰将乳头送的更前，后头的小穴又一下多两根手指插进来，还没射精多久的肉茎又颤颤巍巍站了起来。

他已经不打算反驳雷狮了。金已经意乱迷情了。他尖叫着，喊着那个正在吸他乳头，又再指奸着他的男人的名字:“啊！啊嗯！乳头好舒服！后面，后面被手指，被手指插进来了！啊！！！雷狮！雷狮！”

“后面？那是你的小骚穴，知道吗？没碰就一堆淫水，插进去你是不是得潮吹？”雷狮松开被咬得红肿了的乳头，用另一只手的指甲去抠他的乳尖，咬住另只受冷落的粉乳，底下插在小穴里的手指开始整根没入没出，抽插地噗噗响，“小骚穴被插得爽不爽？”

“嗯...哈...小...小骚穴...啊啊！很舒服...被插得很舒服！啊！”金双手抓住雷狮的头发，腰肢借着力不由自主的往下动，希望雷狮能够插得更深一点，止住小穴里头那股痒。

可雷狮却在重重咬了下金的乳头后松开，将手指从后穴抽了出来，抬着脑袋与金对视。

金原本爽的直流津液，却一下被雷狮打断，他低下头迷茫看向下巴抵在自己胸前望着他的男人。

他听见男人这么对他说道:“我要标记你了，金。”

金不知道这句话意味着什么，他感受到了后穴一阵的空虚与瘙痒，意识却慢慢有些清醒了过来。他努力思考着，低头看向男人带这些郑重其事的表情，不知道该气恼还是该埋怨自己。

“标记了，你就只能是我的了。”雷狮凑到金的脖颈处，轻轻舔弄着他的喉结。

“你，你都这对我了...还，还叫我小...小骚货什么的...这个还需要问我吗？！”金有点生气，他抓着雷狮头往上，不让他逗弄自己的喉结，让他与自己对视。

他已经把自己最羞于见人的模样看见了，也是那个开发如此自己的那个人。

“啊...当然，毕竟我们可是有一纸婚约的。但是你们龙族族长偏要做这王母娘娘，不肯承认。”看着金用水雾雾刚从高潮脱离出的眸子看着他，雷狮低笑了声，一改之前骚里骚气的风格，认真解释了起来。

“什，什么婚约？！”金从没听说过还有这种事。

“国家发的啊？因为想要延续AO优良基因是不是。龙族和魅魔可是被寄予厚望啊，不然为何要说你和我是天作之合呢？”雷狮从金身上直起身，“要不是你跑了出来，我不知道要等到猴年马月，才能标记我的法定未婚妻。”

金有些懵，可又被雷狮身下的一柱擎天给吸引了注意。紧接着，他就被触手拉着翻了个身，撑着他的腰把他的屁股抬起，被扩张出一个小口的小穴就这么暴露在雷狮。

意识到接下来发生了什么，金的后穴不由得收缩了起来。

“我要肏你了，金。”雷狮覆身上去，托着他的肉棒对准了那梦寐以求的桃源乡，慢慢挤进了一个头。

“嗯！啊！疼！”绕是做好了心理准备和扩张，这庞然之物进来时还是让金感受到了一阵疼痛。小穴不停地收缩吸附，希望能轻松一点。

雷狮也好不到哪里去，闷声哼了一下。龟头被紧致的肉穴紧紧吸着，差点丢人的射了出去。他恼怒地拍了拍金的屁股，低下头咬住了金后颈的腺体。

“放松！夹那么紧干什么！”

“嗯！”金感受到雷狮正缓缓得将肉棒往里头带，小穴的内壁被逐一碾平，终于到达了一个凸起的小点。被炙热的肉棒烫了一下的那个地方，让金在疼痛中又寻到了一丝瘙痒，腺体又被男人咬住，一下又骚浪了起来，“啊！啊！嗯！小穴！小骚穴被肏进来了！”

被媚肉吸附的舒爽极了的雷狮见金又浪了起来，自然也就不管他适没适应，毫无预兆地抽出肉棒，专门对着金的骚点又狠狠地肏了进去。

“啊啊啊！！”金仰着脖颈尖叫了一声，两根肉茎碰都没碰一下就射出了很是稀薄的精液，却没消下去，依旧直挺挺地顶在金的肚脐眼上。

雷狮抓住金的腰，开始耸动着胯往里头快速的抽插了起来。

骚穴被肏得分泌出大量的肠液，一进一出时都发出很是淫荡的噗呲噗呲进出的声音，两个沉甸甸的卵蛋打在金的臀瓣上啪啪啪作响，交合之处泛起一圈白沫。

“小骚货，被肏得爽吗？”

“啊！嗯...啊！好，好舒服！小骚穴被大肉棒肏得好舒服！嗯啊！”金想起一次偷看到族人媾和的场景，叫得也是这句话，然后被肏得更狠更舒服了。

“...从哪里学来的？”果真，雷狮脸色一沉，手从细腰移到了胸前，揉捏起了那已经红肿不堪的乳头。胯下肏得越发越用力，一下子顶到了某个口。

金可没法在回答他了，口里流着津液扭动腰肢，将那最脆弱敏感的地方交给雷狮。

雷狮只感觉肉棒肏了里面最深处的那个口，腰一个力挺就这么直接肏了进去。

“啊啊！！”金失声尖叫，他吐着舌头翻起了白眼，感受到了无与伦比的美妙。他的生殖腔，那个可以让他怀孕的地方，被人肏了进去！

“小骚货，再叫的这么骚，等会就把你肏到怀孕，让你给我生孩子，好不好？”雷狮松开金的乳头，让触手将他又翻转了过来。

肉棒插在生殖腔那么深处的地方，磨着穴肉换了体位，金连叫的力气都没有，只能无助的伸出手抓住男人的肩，在他背后划出几道红痕。

“小，小骚穴要被肏得怀孕了！啊啊！好深！雷狮！好深！”

雷狮托住他的腰，将金淫乱的表情全都收入眼底，更是发狠肏到那处生殖腔顶臂。只要他在这里射入他的精液，眼前的这个小淫龙就只能属于他了。

“雷，雷狮！我，我又要射了！又要射了！”金感觉到自己的肉茎颤颤巍巍地晃了起来，有什么不一样的东西要来了。

雷狮低头往下看眼，低笑道:“你刚刚射了那么多，还有存货？怕不是真的是要尿出来了，小骚货可真够骚，能被肏得尿出来！”

说着，又朝着骚穴里头九浅一深地肏。

金被这骚话一激，真感觉自己好像是要被肏得尿出来了，他想憋着，却又被雷狮抓着敏感点肏得松了神。他两条腿夹紧了雷狮的腰，手又开始胡乱抓了起来，脚趾头都爽得蜷曲了起来。

他瞪大了眼睛，尖叫了一声，看见自己的肉茎射出一道道黄色的液体，就这么给肏到尿了出来。而他的小穴也喷涌出液体，淋在了雷狮龟头上，竟是潮吹了。

“啊啊啊！尿出来了！被大肉棒肏得尿出来了！！”

雷狮被这画面一刺激，又被金高潮的骚穴喷着水猛地一夹，一下挺胯，把肉棒插到生殖腔里松开精关，将精液狠狠地射了进去。

“好！好烫！啊！”还没从高潮中停止的金，又被再骚穴里的一场射精烫得带往了另一个极乐，肉茎还未尿完，又射出了几道白浊。

两人都因高潮剧烈地喘息着，对视着深吻了起来。

金已经完完全全被眼前的Alpha标记了。他只能属于他的了。

......

....

..

公交车在市区停靠了，许多人下了车。

最后一排的位置上，有一个金发少年坐在黑发男人的身上小幅度地耸动着，低着脑袋看不清表情。

大概是车子太过颠簸了吧。


End file.
